Fractured Memories Ch2
'CHAPTER 2' We had finally arrived in school. The windows in our car were closed but I could hear the laughter of the other children playing. I lowered the window and watched as the kids ran around--playing tag, perhaps. My driver, William, got off the car first then he opened the door for me. My bag was already strapped on my shoulders. As I got off, the driver closed the door behind me. I was nervous, really nervous. But they said that it was normal to feel that way when it's your first time to go to school. I gulped and looked at William. He smiled and told me, "Have a good day, sir." : I replied with a small voice, "I... I don't want to go to school." : He knelt to level with me height. He told me, "Why is that sir?" : "Because no one would play with me," I said. : "Oh yes there will be, sir! I believe so! Now come on. Would you like me to escort you to your room?" : I nodded. : "Alright sir, let's go." William held my hand like we were father and son strolling in a park. ''I wish I knew my father. ''We walked along the hall and the kids were staring at me. I felt conscious. I looked at myself but I saw nothing wrong. I pulled William's uniform to get his attention. I whispered, "William. William!" : I finally got his attention. He said as we walked, "Oh yes, sir?" : "Why are they looking at me?" I whispered. : He looked around and saw what I meant. He chuckled. "Sir, it's the first time they see you. They're curious of who you are." : I asked, "Really?" : "Indeed," he smiled. : "Can I play with them?" : "Of course, sir. But not while classes are going on," he replied. We arrived in the classrom. Boy, it was cute. It had cartoon characters as designs. The room was colorful but not that colorful that hurt your eyes. William didn't go any further. He didn't show himself in the classroom. But before he left, he talked to me. "Well, sir, this is it! Welcome to school," he said. : I managed a smile and said, "Thanks, William." : "You're welcome, sir. If any problem arises, don't hesitate to call us," he handed a card over to me. Written on it was our number at home or maybe William's personal mobile number. "Goodbye sir." He left. I kept the card in the pocket of my bag. Before I entered the room, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. I entered the classroom. As I went in, the teacher saw me. She wore a big smile. She was blonde just like my mother. She tied her hair in a ponytail, which made her look completely like a teacher. She was sitting down behind her desk and when she stood up, I saw a big lump on her stomach. I thought she put a big ball or perhaps a pillow on her tummy. Then it dawned on me. She was pregnant. Her smile was very warm and welcoming. It made me want to hug her. "Hello!" she said enthusiastically. "Class, meet your new classmate!" The kids were busy playing before I went in. They were chatting ang laughing earlier. But when their teacher spoke, they went silent. They turned their looks at the door to see me. I just stood there looking very anxious. : The teacher beckoned me. "Come on over here, sweetheart. It's okay. Don't be shy," she smiled. : I slowly walked towards her but my expression did not change. : "What's your name, dear?" she asked. As I got closer, I saw clearer details of her face. She had a few freckles and wrinkles but it did not even affect her beauty. : I stuttered, "D-Devon." : "Wow! That's a very nice name! Don't you think kids?" : My classmates just stared without any reaction. Then one said, "Yes teacher!" : I looked for the kid who said that but I guess I was too small to see all of them. Perhaps the kid who said that was from behind. : "Well, Devon, find your seat now and we'll be starting classes," she smiled again. : I slowly walked between the aisle of desks. I looked for a seat. It was really silent as if the kids were studying me. They were like trying to find out if I was a good boy or a bad boy. I finally found a seat on the corner and sat. I put my bag on my desk then the teacher started talking, "Okay class! Now, let's start!" ---- Prev Chap Next Chap KitHeartAnime (talk) 03:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:KitHeartAnime Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Fanfiction character